dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
All Your Shapes Are Belong to Us
"All You Shapes Are Belong to Us" is a short audio clip featuring the Mindoche Trapezoid Kids Cornert, Polly, Enclo, and Humdrum in a spoof of the "All Your Base Are Belong to Us" Internet meme of 2006-2007, which was in-turn spawned by the game Zero Wing. It was recorded for an assignment for TVPR 136 (Audio Production) in the fall of 2007 at Ferris State University. Content Polly opens up by deliberately butchering the opening narration to Zero Wing. After an explosion effect, Polly is depicted as the Captain. Captain Polly demands to know what the explosion was, substituting the original script's "What happen?" with "Oh, come on! What was that now?" Enclo stutters his way through delivering his version of "Somebody set up us the bomb." Polly reacts by punching him, and accuses him of being drunk. Humdrum delivers his "We get signal" line, but introduced it with "Hey guys!" Polly chews him out for his grammar before they proceed. Enclo tries on two more occasions to say his line, before Polly demands he stop. "Main screen turn on" is substituted with "Hey guys, check this out!" A blip effect signifies a screen turning on, and then Polly exclaims: "Not you again!" in the place of "It's you!" Cornert is implied to be playing the part of CATS. He taunts them with "Hiya, guys! All your shapes are belong to us!" Before he can continue, Polly interrupts with "Eh...right...you wanna run that by me again?" He laughs, stating: "Sure! You're all gonna die!" At this point, Polly breaks out of character and complains: "No we're not! We're immortal!" Cornert tries to put them back into character by stating: "Yeah, well, uh...your SHIP isn't!" He then fumbles in delivering his "You have no chance to survive, make your time" speech by stating instead: "Oh...well...look at the time!" He also fumbles at delivering the evil laugh before disappearing. Enclo speaks out-of-turn at that point, calling Cornert's delivery of his lines "really lame." Polly throws back one of her catchphrases, stating: "Yeah, well so are you!" Humdrum asks if he can be excused to get some popcorn, to which Polly demands he "take off every zig" instead. Enclo, not even bothering by the script anymore, announces: "For GREAT CHEESINESS!" Polly sighs in frustration. The track ends on a slow fade-out of the Zero Wing theme. Development Due to requirements for the assignment, the voice effects were recorded in the basement audio labs of Ferris' IRC building, as opposed to taking place in Room #165 of Bond Hall. Recordings were with Ferris equipment, using Adobe Audition. Reception The class was generally impressed by the end results of this production. Especially intriguing to them was the fact that only the music bed was a third-party item. All voices and sound effects were really just voice effects. The effect of Cornert-CATS coming on screen particularly threw off listeners, who couldn't believe it was a voice effect until it was demonstrated in class how that effect was created. The assignment got a B, but it was not enough to redeem overall class performance. See also * The Trapezoid Kids Movie * Ferris State University Project Archive Category: The Trapezoid Kids Category: Dozerfleet Records Category: Completed projects Category: Projects from 2007